


A Baby, Leanne & Ethan

by Candyheart6



Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: Attraction, Baby, Child Abandonment, Concerned Doctors and Nurses, Crying, Cute romance, Ethan and Leanne acting like Husband/Wife, F/M, Happy Leanne, Hugging, Jesse flirting with a nurse, Kisses, Leanne and Ethan acting like Mother/Father, Love, Social Services, Staring, joy, scared, turned on, worried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 07:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14255931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candyheart6/pseuds/Candyheart6
Summary: A baby saw Leanne and she stops crying when Leanne goes by her. She picks the baby and it grabs her breasts and sucks them. Leanne accidentally moans in front of everyone. Ethan gets turned on and Leanne gets embarrassed. Leanne and Ethan acting like husband/ wife and a concerned parents.





	A Baby, Leanne & Ethan

It was a busy evening at the Angels Memorial Hospital. Leanne Rorish was doing her usual thing, she was saving lives like every doctors and nurses there at that hospital. Jesse was with a little girl patient named Anna who was 10 years old with brunette and long hair, who he was going to take blood from. Jesse goes to the girl "Which arm do you want it on? and you would feel a little pinch, so don't worry it will go quickly, you can look away from the needle." Anna replied, "Okay I will look away, umm, I want it on my left." Jesse said,"Okay sweetie. Just roll up your sleeves." And then he grabbed her left arm and before he injected her arm, he used a Cutisoft Pre Injection Wipes. He then got out a small butterfly needle, as she is a child and it's typically used on geriatric, pediatric (infants/children). Before he inserted it inside her, he said, "Anna just look away from the needle, you can just close your eyes and relax and don't worry." Anna did as she was told, she felt a little pinch and then it went. When she opened her eyes when Jesse asked her to, all she saw he was putting on a plaster on her arm. He goes "You are all done now. You were a brave girl. Here you can pick a sticker." As he got out a box from the side table, and allowed Anna to pick out a sticker, which she did. She chose Anna from Frozen. Then Anna hugged Jesse and said, "Thank you Jesse." Jesse smiled and replied, "Your welcome Anna." Then Anna ran happily towards her dad and hugged him tightly and walked out of the hospital, Jesse saw this and smiled.

Angus and Mario were talking to each other and joking about when they saw a woman with blonde hair picking her baby girl up and kissing her and then leaving the crying baby in a push chair in the hospital and walking away. They both were shouting for the lady to stop but, she ran and hopped into a black Ferrari car and drove off. Angus and Mario came towards the baby and Angus picked her up. The baby had brunette hair and it was curly. They each took it in turns to try and stop the baby from crying, they did everything they could think of, but the baby did not stop crying. Angus and Mario were rocking the baby side to side but she still did not stop crying. Then they sang a nursery rhyme, 'twinkle twinkle little star'. It got everyone's attention especially Jesse, Leanne and Ethan's. But Angus and Mario did not care what other's thought of them. They just wanted the baby to stop crying they couldn't take the crying sound anymore. It was giving them a headache.

Elliot and Nao has seen Mario and Angus trying to calm the baby down. They then went up to them and Nao asked Mario, "Why is this baby here?, and who's baby is this?" Mario replied, "Me and Angus were standing over there by the desk, and we seen a lady with blonde hair leaving this baby here and running away into a black ferrari car, we shouted and ran to her but by then she drove off. " Elliot replied, "let me try to calm the baby down, I am an expert at this. I always put my nephew to sleep, whenever they come to mine." He took the baby from Angus and tried to stop the baby from crying. He rocked the baby side to side for a couple of minutes but the baby did not stop crying. Nao had a turn, she managed to find a pacifier for the baby. The baby stopped crying for a bit, but then she started to cry again. All of them gave up, they were really tired now. They did not know what to do, and they all have work to finish off.  
So they decided to ask Mama for help. Nao picked up the baby and put her back in her pushchair, she put the straps on the baby and pushed her all the way towards Jesse. They found him with Leanne and Ethan talking about a patient who could die if they don't operate ASAP. Nao was too scared to ask in front of Leanne. Somehow she managed to say it. Nao asked Jesse, "Mama we need your help with this baby, we need you to stop the baby from crying. We all been trying to but we failed the baby does not seem to stop crying." Jesse replied, "Whose baby is this? And alright let me try. I bet you all been doing it wrong." He took the straps off and picked the baby up. Mario replied, "a lady with blonde hair left her baby here and ran away into a black Ferrari car. Me and Angus were shouting and trying to stop the lady from going but we were too late." Leanne said, "We need to call the social services to take this baby away. We cannot keep her here. Especially when we don't know whose child this is. I am going to call them now." Leanne was about to call them when Ethan stopped her. He realised that the baby has stopped crying and is staring at Leanne and smiling. He asked Leanne, "Look at the baby she has stopped crying and is smiling at you, why don't you just pick her up?" Leanne looked at the baby and saw that the baby has stopped crying and is staring at her. She smiled at the baby and couldn't help herself from picking the baby up. She picked the baby up and the pacifier dropped on the floor. The baby did something unexpected to Leanne, she grabbed her right breast with both her hands and sucked her nipples, and Leanne moaned loudly. This turned Ethan on, he smirked and was embarrassed as he can feel his penis getting wider. His breathing becomes quicker, and his heart rate increases. Everyone can tell something was up with Ethan but they did not say anything to him. They were all shock and speechless after they witnessed what happened a few seconds ago. 

Leanne put the baby down angrily and was walking away when she heard the baby cry again. She felt bad for the child but, then again she couldn't believe the baby did that to her especially in front of her friends and colleagues. She stopped and looked back at the baby who was staring at her and crying. Leanne stared at the baby for a couple of seconds and then she ran towards the baby and picked her up happily and kissed her on the cheeks. The baby stopped crying and held her. Everyone was staring at them and was smiling. Leanne decided to call the social services later. She rocks the baby side to side praying that the baby would fall asleep, but unfortunately she wasn't tired, she looked like she was hungry. Leanne decided to take the baby to the staff room, and Ethan followed her. While, Elliot, Jesse, Mario, Nao and Angus just stared at those two and smiled at each other, they all knew there was an attraction between these two since they worked together, but it's a shame they don't realise it. 

Leanne and Ethan looked through the draws for some food they can find for the baby. It took at least 10 minutes for them both to find something.But while they were looking for it, they were both singing different nursery rhymes to the baby. After a couple of minutes Leanne found some vegetable soup for the baby which was still in date. And Ethan found some apple juices in the fridge he got it out and tried to find a plastic cup so they can help the baby drink the apple juice. Ethan found a small red plastic cup in one of the draws and he poured the apple juice into the cup. While Leanne was warming up the vegetable soup for the baby. After 10 minutes of stirring the soup she switched the cooker off and poured it into a red plastic bowl. She brought it to the table where she found Ethan holding the baby and giving him something to drink in a red plastic cup which coincidentally matched hers as well. Leanne was staring at him for a couple of minutes and Ethan could tell. He asked, "Leanne I am flattered you are staring at me, but can you feed the baby now before the soup gets cold. You can stare at me later." Leanne smiled and playfully smacked him on the arms and lied and replied, "Shut up man, I wasn't staring at you, I was ... I was staring at the baby. she is so cute" Leanne knew she couldn't lie as she was so bad at lying and everyone could tell, especially Ethan. Leanne sat down on the chair next to Ethan and made him turn towards her so that she can feed the baby. While she was feeding the baby, they were both stealing glances at each other and smiling. They were singing to the baby. After the baby has finished the food and juice, Leanne wiped the baby with wet tissues and burped the baby so she does not vomit later. She then looked at the time and realised it was 7:30pm. They have been here for an hour. And then suddenly Leanne's and Ethan's pager started to beep. They got paged saying they are needed upstairs for surgery. They did not know who to give the baby to now. So they decided to call the social services like she planned before. Leanne didn't have the heart to call them so she asked Ethan, "Ethan can you call them please." Ethan replied, "I'm sorry Leanne, I can't call them. Can we tell someone else to do that, like Jesse." Leanne said, "I don't think Mama would want to call the social services, but then I could try asking, maybe he would say yes." Ethan picked up the baby and they both walked out of the staff room and into the hospital ward, where they knew Jesse would be. 

They both found him flirting with a cute nurse. Leanne and Ethan just stared at each other and started to laugh. They both shocked as they never seen Jesse flirt with any women before. They came towards him and Leanne asked him, "Mama would it be alright if you call the social services to take this baby, we don't have the heart to" Mama looked at them both and was speechless. He replied, "Okay, Leanne because of you I am calling them, otherwise I would have let someone else do this." Leanne kissed Jesse on the cheeks and said, "Thanks, Mama I love you so much, I owe you one." Jesse replied, "Of course you do, and it will be a big one." Laughed Jesse. While Leanne was handing the baby to Jesse the baby did not let go of Leanne it held on to her top and never released it, and was crying a lot. Leanne did not know what to do, so she didn't give the baby to Jesse, instead she gave said to him, "Just forget calling them. I would keep this baby and look after her until someone comes for her, which I doubt that would happen." Jesse and Ethan smiled at each other and said at the same time, "That's a good idea." Ethan said, "Leanne we both will look after the baby, in fact we all would help you, after all that's what friends are for." Leanne smiled at Ethan and did something unexpected, something she wanted to do for a very long time, she leaned closer towards Ethan and captured his lips in a soft and passionate kiss. Jesse and the rest of the nurses/doctors whistled and smiled. Leanne replied, "Thank you Ethan, I would need your help a lot." After saying that she didn't go to the surgery, instead she asked Angus, Mario and Nao to go, who were standing there speechless. They all got out of the shock and slowly replied, "yes mam." And walked to the surgery room, where Leanne said it would be. After that Ethan and Leanne took the baby to the playroom which was in the hospital. And started to play and laugh with the baby in the ball pit area. This time Ethan came closer to Leanne and kissed her on the lips and then whispered, "I love you Leanne, you are the most gorgeous, sexiest and fit woman that I have ever seen in my life. Your laugh is the most precious and adorable sound I love to hear. It makes my heart skip a beat every time I hear it" She smiled and blushed. And they both continued to play with the baby.


End file.
